Analytical measuring devices frequently use plastic parts which come into contact with the liquids used in the measuring device, such as the sample liquid, solvent or buffer solution. Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) tubes, which may be used in a liquid chromatograph or in a capillary electrophoresis device for the transport of liquids, may be mentioned as examples of this.